


前夫家不等於娘家，親愛的

by tinling (Lynette_WhiteLady)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Historical References, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynette_WhiteLady/pseuds/tinling
Summary: 土豆家的夫婦吵架，多是以戰爭收場，但在相對平穩的現代，某人突然說了句要回娘家……





	前夫家不等於娘家，親愛的

題目：前夫#1家不等於娘家，親愛的。  
作者：天寧  
配對：普英，上下薩克森，副獨伊及雪絨花組  
出處：Axis Power Hetalia  
分類：PG-13  
警告：我不擁有黑塔利亞。  
以下內容全屬個人觀點，與現實組織、國家及軍事機構無關  
筆者對文章保留一切權利，謝絕所以無授權轉載或抄襲

有OC出現，自擬國家及地區。  
荷/蘭——Edmund van Maas  
比/利/時——Bella van Damme  
列/支/敦/士/登——Lili von Schelleberg  
下/薩/克/森#2——Ernst Hartmann  
薩/克/森——Otis Windberg  
巴/伐/利/亞——Eberhard von Ammersee

前言：土豆家的夫婦吵架，多是以戰爭收場，但在相對平穩的現代，某人突然說了句要回娘家……

>>>>

 

英格蘭人從不愛多管閒事，喔，他們或許愛死了太陽報和各種小報上的出位報導，但他們不愛把鼻子伸到鄰居的家裡，除了他們的鄰居在半夜擾人清夢，或是親愛的鄰居家裡損毀的水管直接影響他們的生活——英格蘭人關心的只有門後那屬於他們的世界和他們的入息。  
亞瑟‧柯克蘭也是一樣，作為一名傳統的英格蘭人，他才不願插手鄰家的家事。不列顛島獨立的環境讓不列顛人產生一種獨特的民族意識——他們不完全屬於歐羅巴——大不列顛的四位似是很認同這想法，加入了歐盟的愛/爾/蘭哥哥以中立來實行島國的民族性。

“Sweep before your own door.”

亞瑟的腦海裡閃過這樣的一句，他歎息著搖頭，為他和他的前夫泡上一壺上好的安妮女王紅茶，再在做工精緻的葉子型小碟子上放入兩匙恩斯特喜歡的手製蘋果果醬；德國人正傷心地蜷縮在亞瑟的長沙發上流著淚， 他倒是記得脫下他的羊皮皮鞋，亞瑟拋給他的毛巾覆蓋他深亞麻色的短髮，那頭柔順的直髮被倫敦的雨水打濕了。  
英格蘭人端著茶具到客廳，恩斯特沒有移動，直到他在亞瑟手中接過一杯溫熱的安妮女王紅茶，再熟稔地拿起飾有俊馬圖案的小銀匙為紅茶添了果醬。亞瑟坐到恩斯特的旁邊，拿起做了標記的法律期刊靜靜讀起書來，德國人小口小口地啜著紅茶。  
“亞特，我想洗澡，”恩斯特說，他虛弱地微笑，“我受不了身上的味道。”  
英格蘭人作出一個手勢。“你穿我的衣服，”他淡淡地吩咐，恩斯特感激地點頭，他親吻亞瑟的額：“喔，上帝，你是最棒的，亞特。”  
“不然怎跟你結了百多年的婚，親愛的厄尼？”亞瑟不為然地淺笑，“可是別讓那笨鳥知道，我我我才不是擔心那傢伙會誤會。”  
“當然，”恩斯特眨著萊納河似的灰綠松石色眼睛俏皮地說，“我倒是滿喜歡那段日子……我們好像沒怎見面？”  
“那時我們不見面比較好，”亞瑟輕說，“因為那不是什麼美好的事情，尤是拿破崙的那次。”  
恩斯特壓抑地低笑幾聲。“還有你親愛的維姬，”他補充，“我家不像你家，我們不喜歡女王，天佑我們的國王。”  
“他們已經離開了，厄尼，”亞瑟拍打德國人的背，恩斯特含糊地回應，他或許在想念昔日的強盛和名譽，“你不是要洗澡的？快去，我不會讓薩/克/森那混蛋進屋的，有必要我會把基爾和碧也搬出來。”  
“他死定了，”恩斯特心情好了些，他從澡室走去，“亞特，我的上司可能會打電話過來，那時便麻煩你了。”  
“給我安……關了GPS沒有？”亞瑟翻著深亞麻色頭髮的男人的大衣，“哎，你家的那位快把你的電話打爆了。”  
“誰管他，那沒種的傢伙！”恩斯特兇惡地罵道，亞瑟聽著他憤怒的腳步聲，再看著他的電話。英格蘭人冷靜地檢查恩斯特的手機的GPS定位系統，確定它已經關上；亞瑟拿起他的私人手機，給基爾伯特打個電話，他需要為他的前夫討個公道。

“貝什米特，”基爾伯特低沈認真的聲音讓亞瑟不是很習慣，金髮的男人紅透了臉，他慶幸恩斯特上了樓，“亞特，我的兔子？是你麼？”  
“是……是的，基爾，”亞瑟害羞地口吃道，他用力搖頭，“不，誰是你的兔子了？你這傢伙，快告訴我厄尼和薩克森那混蛋發生什麼事了！”  
“……他說的娘家果然是你家……”  
“……什麼娘家了？”亞瑟揉著眉心，”我家到底變成什麼，德意志專門的婚姻輔導所？上星期你家可愛的小弟媳才跑來我這邊哭訴，抱怨你弟床上的不良嗜好。”  
“本大爺已經跟他說了，”基爾伯特頓了頓，“你……不介意本大爺上次的……”  
“基爾伯特，你敢說出來看看！”亞瑟用力喊道，“喔，不，扯遠了……這次他們到底發生什麼事？厄尼這次可是鐵了心，我肯定。”  
“一百多年的經驗，”基爾伯特不屑地嘖道，“不就是奧蒂斯那傢伙又踏地雷了，就是本大爺吞併漢/諾/威/王/國#3的那事……恩斯特非常討厭別人提起，及討厭別人說他是靠裙帶關係才進入國際舞台。”  
“……我們誰不依賴過裙帶關係#4，你是教王，我是法/國。嘖，想到那傢伙便手癢了，”亞瑟轉動手腕，“他反省過了沒有？”  
“他快要發瘋了，”基爾伯特樂在其中似的嘲諷道，“他已經煩得恩斯特的上司抓狂了，現在我們家正準備召開家族會議，日耳曼的親戚全趕來了，還有小義和男人婆。”  
“基爾，別這樣對女士說話！”亞瑟不贊同地說，“當心海德薇莉小姐又拿平底鍋揍你。”  
“啊啊別說！”基爾伯特慘叫道，“為什麼本大爺就是打不過她的平底鍋？”  
“你覺得我打得過碧的長槍嗎？真是可惜，你從沒機會見試她百步穿揚的箭術，”亞瑟苦樂交雜地說，“小時候我可領教不少，女人可是很強悍的，尤是她們這些拼了命跟我們看齊的女性。”  
基爾伯特沈默好一會兒。“可是她們怎樣也比不上本大爺帥氣！”他斷言，亞瑟忍俊不住，“當然，她們也比不上亞特的可愛，本大爺的丈夫是最棒的！”  
“你你你你這鳥控！”亞瑟尖叫似的說，他幾乎看到基爾伯特頑劣的笑容，帶著一絲別人看不懂的寵溺，“誰是你的丈夫了？白毛呆瓜給我閉嘴，專心準備你的什麼家族會議去！”  
“好的，我的兔子，”基爾伯特沙啞地說，他想像亞瑟紅得像是蘋果的臉頰，“本大爺在會議完結後就過來，替本大爺好好的開導恩斯特，我的兔子。”  
“我才不期待呢，笨蛋基爾！”亞瑟毫無說服力地嘟嚷，“還有，我才不是為了你才看護厄尼，他可是我的親人！”  
“……前夫，”基爾伯特危險地更正，亞瑟希望狠狠地一掌打在銀髮的普魯士人的頭上。  
“我沒有跟厄尼睡過，看在貝絲的份上，我那時忙得不可開交，連我家的國王也不怎見過！”亞瑟強調道，“再說，那是多久以前的事情！”  
“……本大爺不管，”基爾伯特彆扭地說，“那有人把前夫的家說成娘家的，再說，你們的關係還是那麼的好。”  
“因為厄尼是個好傢伙，”亞瑟從衣櫃翻出一件乾淨的米色襯衣和海軍藍窄身飛鼠褲，再配合灰炭色的中袖針織衫和內衣，放在恩斯特暫住的客房的床上，“他最少沒在我的背後插上一刀。”  
“別讓他穿你或是本大爺的內衣物！”基爾伯特放出底線，亞瑟輕笑幾聲：“放心，那是新的，我的衣櫃裡有一打沒穿過的Thomas Nash四角內褲。”  
“你的錢包到底有多深，我的兔子？”基爾伯特一拍額頭，亞瑟得意地輕哼，“難不成本大爺也要在大學裡找個什麼哲學教授的工作？還是向軍部拿工資？”  
“你比較適合後者，整天宅在家裡可無聊了，”亞瑟說，“你的家族會議還沒開始？”  
“內德和貝拉剛到，他們的航班延誤了，”基爾伯特看了看手錶，“多給他們一小時休息吧，威斯特能夠多壓制奧蒂斯一會……看在弗列茨的份上，這對情侶吵架怎會變成國際問題？”  
“喔，上帝，基爾，閉上你的嘴巴！”亞瑟揮舞雙手，“拜託你用腦子想想如何讓奧蒂斯冷靜下來，再這樣下去，下次的世界會議我們便能見識薩/克/森久違的暴走……雖然那傢伙是很弱，我想一記飛踢已經足夠。”  
“啊，他的革命是本大爺出兵顛壓#5的，”基爾伯特回想，“本大爺覺得，恩斯特給奧蒂斯一封分手信就好，這對也折騰很久了。”  
“那我們下次吵架的時候，我也給你一封致約翰信好了，”亞瑟假笑著建議，基爾伯特立刻鬼叫著道歉，“我不過跟你開玩笑的……恩斯特跟我比較像，不然他也不會跟不/萊/梅鬧得那麼不愉快，巴/伐/利/亞那傢伙好像也對恩斯特有些興趣。”  
“你不是說不喜歡理會別人家的事情嗎，我的兔子？”  
“這是本性，觀察入微才能保命，”亞瑟說，“他們在你跟奧/地/利對毆前成了好朋友，一個是跟我家有密切關係的王國，一個是抗拒德意志民族主義的王國，這兩位格格不入的日耳曼人自然走得很近。”  
“這不是本大爺的錯！”基爾伯特連忙辯解，“本大爺……喔，抱歉，威斯特在叫本大爺了，看小少爺的樣子是奧蒂斯又不安份……”  
“基爾？”  
“……是男人婆的平底鍋和瓦修的來福槍，”基爾伯特忍不住懼怕，“奧蒂斯沒半天是醒不了。”  
“我會挑時間告訴厄尼，”亞瑟呆呆地說，“你也要小心，我我我才不是擔心你！”  
“是的，我的兔子，”基爾伯特爽朗地笑了幾聲，“晚些見？”  
“晚些見，”亞瑟掛了電話，他滿足地微笑，突然他的背後傳出一陣刻意壓抑，帶著揶揄味道的笑聲；深亞麻色短髮的日耳曼人笑容曖昧地依著木門，合身的衣物讓他看起來清雋而時髦，他跟亞瑟的身高沒差多少，恐是連一英吋也沒有。

“基爾伯特，”恩斯特‧哈特曼肯定地說，“你們這對萬年新婚夫妻。”  
亞瑟感到臉頰燒起來，他垂著頭沒說話，恩斯特笑嘻嘻地拍打英格蘭人的肩膀——這是家人的特權——恩斯特高興地想，亞瑟抓了抓頭髮，他拉過恩斯特下樓。

 

>>>>

 

日耳曼的家族會議總是來得突然，但召開的次數不多，它的地點隨著日耳曼圈裡的掌權者而改變——但近二百多年來，柏林始終緊握它的擁有權。萊茵河上的雅典穿著堂麗的禮裝，優雅地迎接她的貴客們，或是曾經被兇悍強盛的普/魯/士/王/國打敗的親戚們，進入柏林的國會大樓時羅德里希幾近聽到基爾伯特冷酷傲慢的譏笑，和他嗜血冷銳的石榴色眸子。  
奧地利人微微打過哆嗦，走在他旁邊的瑞士人似是明白他的想法，他笨拙地握上音樂家的手，而莉莉‧馮‧謝倫伯格抱著他另一邊的手臂，她同樣想到那可怕的軍人先生了。  
伊麗莎白比他們早些到達，棕髮女子跟巴伐利亞默契地聯合以語言攻擊漢/堡，而漢/堡也不甘示弱地回敬。羅德里希不得不佩服漢/堡的勇氣，音樂家輕咳一聲，伊麗莎白立刻扭過頭，她不好意思地朝羅德里希揮手；巴/伐/利/亞和漢/堡則是微微點頭，然後繼續他們的爭吵，他們決心為他們的友人討回公道。  
“這次怎看也是薩/克/森那升降機#6混蛋不對！”巴伐利亞人氣憤地叫道，不/萊/梅撇開臉偷笑，“恩斯特才不是軟弱，他也曾經打敗基爾伯特！”  
“待他的GPA超過我再說話！”漢/堡的臉皺成一團，“你怎麼這樣冥頑不靈？”  
“冥頑不靈的是誰？上帝，你的經濟實力能夠超過我的慕/尼/黑？”埃伯哈德反駁，漢/堡也不甘示弱地回了一句：“你的領事館數目有我的多？”

瓦修沈默地看著巴/伐/利/亞和漢/堡吵得面紅耳赤，他並不懷疑這兩名德意志聯邦的成員會隨時開打。金髮的瑞士人把莉莉護著後退幾步，羅德里希和伊麗莎白也跟著遠離他們。奧蒂斯瘋狂似的叫聲不時夾帶路德維希疲乏的勸阻，基爾伯特不見人影，最後漢堡不幸失言把伊麗莎白心愛的茜茜公主牽進來。匈牙利人當場發瘋，埃伯哈德險險地避開伊麗莎白的平底鍋，漢堡在匈/牙/利湖水綠的兇猛目光下倒地不起，接著她拉過一臉不情願的瓦修，共同敲暈吵鬧的薩/克/森。

會議的進程猶如十八世紀的歐洲，除了混亂還是混亂，德意志聯邦裡的新仇舊恨一起爆發。荷蘭人苦著一張臉抱怨，貝拉在桌子下拿高跟鞋踏了他不知多少次，莉莉忙著跟親戚們聚舊，基爾伯特幫忙路德維希控制場面。以埃伯哈德為首的打壓派迫得支持薩克森的親戚說不出話，他們意外地得到基爾伯特暗示性的支持，巴伐利亞大方地送出慕尼黑啤酒節的入場卷。  
“那個……”莉莉突然舉起手，“抱歉，請問哈特曼先生的娘家在哪裡？”  
小姑娘的問題讓會議瞬間安靜下來，路德維希感激地朝嬌小可人的貴族小姐微笑，早已知道答案的基爾伯特裝出一副驚訝的樣子。

“呂納堡！”  
“奧蒂斯早把那兒翻轉了，也不是找不到！”  
“圖林根！”  
“也找過了，那時我快被奧蒂斯嚇死了！”  
“布倫維克多？”  
“同樣的，不見人影。”  
“那麼……”羅德里希摸著下巴思索，“所有跟不倫瑞克-卡倫貝格公國有關的地方也找過了？”  
“全找過了，”埃伯哈德沮喪地說，“等等，那韋爾夫#7家的？粗眉毛的漢諾威王朝不就是那家的人嗎？”

“不可能！”伊麗莎白尖叫似的說，“那是前夫的家，不是娘家！等等，難不成哈特曼找柯克蘭續舊情了？這是……新世界的大門！喔，電話，我必須告訴可愛的菊！”  
巴/伐/利/亞抓了抓他赭紅色的頭髮。“噢，莉茲，拜託你，”他無奈地搖著頭，“什麼新世界的大門？你少亂說了，恩斯特和柯克蘭放在一起能做出什麼事？”  
“哈特曼的國王曾經是大英帝國的國王，他也有鬼畜的因子！”  
“我家的茜茜也是你的王后，莉茲，”埃伯哈德張開手，他模仿某音樂劇的語氣，“‘萬歲，伊麗莎白！’”  
“茜茜，嗨，我可憐的茜茜！”伊麗莎白從裙袋翻出手帕，“我的茜茜！”  
“……你在學維多利亞嗎，莉茲？”巴伐利亞人愕然地詢問，他厭惡地皺起眉頭，“她不是你的阿爾伯特親王。”  
“你真沒趣，”伊麗莎白嘟著嘴抱怨，她的手帕按在眼角下方，“維多利亞女王？我的茜茜比她美上不知多少……說起來，哈特曼和柯克蘭也是美人呢，這兩隻站在一起滿養眼的。”  
“我的天，莉茲，你可不要讓北/愛/爾/蘭女王陛下知道你剛才說的話！”羅德里希驚慌地叫道，“她非屠了你不可！”  
貝拉輕啜一口淡啤酒。“柯克蘭小姐才不會對女性出手，”她愉快地說，“而且她也贊同恩斯特的俊美，雖然我個人比較喜歡北/愛/爾/蘭的颯爽。”  
“碧翠絲小姐太帥了！”伊麗莎白發出一聲夢幻的歎息，“我愛死了她的美腿和眼睛……扯遠了，為什麼哈特曼會看上那升降機混蛋的？”  
“伊麗莎白！”奧地利人提高聲音喝止道，伊麗莎白揮了揮手：“不，羅德里希先生，我非把話說完不可！我支持哈特曼和柯克蘭可能的復合，呂納堡的石楠花和英格蘭的玫瑰！”

路德維希按著痛過不停的胃。“我現在便打去問問亞瑟，”德國人拿起電話，基爾伯特接著他，他的臉色不怎友善：“不用了，威斯特，恩斯特的確在亞特家，本大爺確定。”  
“哥哥？”路德維希狐疑地詢問，基爾伯特愈來愈冷漠的臉色讓在場人士感到情況不妙，“你怎麼……？”  
“因為本大爺給亞特打電話了，威斯特，”基爾伯特冷笑著環視他的親戚們，“還有，男人婆，什麼復合了？亞瑟可是本大爺的丈夫！本大爺現在告訴你們，誰動恩斯特就等於跟本大爺過不去！明白了沒有？”  
“那那那薩/克/森那傢伙？”  
“這……”基爾伯特的話被一陣電話鈐音打斷，那是Adele的Skyfall，銀髮的男人朝路德維希做了個嘴形，亞瑟‧柯克蘭狂怒的聲音透過揚聲器震得眾人的耳朵生痛。  
“基爾伯特，給我把那狗娘養的速遞過來！厄尼，放手，貝絲保佑，我不把薩/克/森打得滿地找牙，我就跟大哥一起穿蘇格蘭裙！”  
“亞特，看在我們的喬治們和威廉#8的份上，給我冷靜下來！”恩斯特慌亂地喊道，“我的上帝，你的脾氣還是那麼糟糕！”  
“我已經收斂多了，厄尼，”亞瑟咆哮道，“什麼叫吃砒霜吃傻了的國王#9？跟我家的食物有什麼該死的關係？還有，他竟敢說我的伊麗莎是大鼻子的女巫？他是活太久了吧？”  
“那只是他的酒後瘋言！”  
“誰管他！”  
“亞特，親愛的！”基爾伯特的手抖了抖，他忍耐著不摔手機，“為了我，好嗎？我已經把我的天文書和展覽守則拋到他的臉上。”  
“他的臉沒陷下去？”亞瑟問，恩斯特發出陰沈的笑聲，猶如當年他在國王的軍隊#10裡痛毆弗朗西斯時的險惡軍官：“不行，我有些蠢蠢欲動……亞特，把老威靈頓的佩刀借我，讓我把他斬了一了百了。”  
“給我留下一部份！”亞瑟堅持，恩斯特爽快地答應了，兩人一同爆出一陣可怕的高亢笑聲——啊啊，喬治時期的日不落大/英/帝/國陛下的笑聲實在不怎令人懷念——路德維希，羅德里希及幾位的德/意/志/聯/邦開始發辦法不讓前七海霸主和他的前將軍好友重現他們十八世紀的雄威，殘忍地把薩/克/森給滅了。

基爾伯特神色複雜地看著手機。“支持把升……奧蒂斯交到那兩人手中的，”基爾伯特平靜地舉手，“請舉手。”  
在場曾經被那兩人害慘了的文化意識們毫不猶豫地把他們的親戚給賣了，附帶愛德蒙和貝拉的兩票，荷蘭人打算送薩/克/森一些大麻止痛，瓦修和莉莉維持一貫的中立。  
“上帝保佑，”基爾伯特在心口劃個十字，他的親戚沈默地重覆他的動作。

 

>>>

 

“亞特，親愛的，”恩斯特枕著亞瑟的肩膀說，“你說，我應該把奧蒂斯給甩了嗎？”  
亞瑟擰起他一邊的粗眉毛。“這不是我能夠插嘴的事，厄尼，我的好朋友，”他看著電視，“世上沒有人比你更清楚。”  
“我累了，亞特，”恩斯特疲累地說，他閉上他灰綠松石色的眼睛，“我受夠了我們間沒完沒了的爭吵，也受夠了他老在說東邊的生活有多苦……基爾伯特有跟你說過？”  
“沒有，”亞瑟冷淡地說，“但他身上多出的傷痕已經告訴我，那兒的生活有多艱苦，當然還有歐文的診斷書。”  
“你們真是美好。”  
“美好？”亞瑟疑惑地重覆，“不，我們一點也不美好，你是太累了嗎？”  
“亞瑟，我的好亞瑟，”恩斯特把頭掩在亞瑟的脖子，“你到底明不明白——你跟基爾伯特的關係有多好？你和他也是這樣的不可思議，我跟他對打的時候，我總是想到你和滑鐵盧的傍晚，你們這對笨蛋伴侶。”  
亞瑟撫著恩斯特深亞麻色的頭，德國人感不到他的前夫手上因長年握槍而長出的薄繭，時代的變遷以這種平凡的方式刻印在他們不老的身體，熟悉的玫瑰和海洋的味道讓恩斯特安心地咕嚕，猶如一隻懶懶地曬著太陽的大貓，他依著亞瑟陷入夢鄉。

亞瑟調低電視的聲道，他等待基爾伯特的到來。普魯士人的航班應該抵達希斯羅機場了。金髮的男人把玩他的Note 2 lte， 他偷偷拍下恩斯特酣睡的樣子，德國人的膚色很淺，他豐盈的兩頰和鼻樑一樣富立體性，他結實的胸口起伏著，日耳曼人共有的強健體架讓亞瑟有些羨慕。  
基爾伯特發出Whatsapp的訊息，亞瑟難掩欣喜地微笑，他給予基爾伯特的回覆還附上他和恩斯特早前的合照，他們到了Covent Garden#11轉了幾圈，像遊客和其他高入息的倫敦人般買了幾罐紅茶，他們在附近的酒吧吃了晚餐，恩斯特一口氣灌了一大杯苦澀的黑啤，再在亞瑟的推薦下嘗了幾口新興的啤酒，德國人不是太喜歡這種啤酒的口味。  
他們沿著大道一路走回Oxford Street#12乘公車，在酒吧老板不可置信的目光下吞了有他的啤酒肚那麼多的Real Ale的恩斯特‧哈特曼於候車時扯著亞瑟的袖子要他的前夫給他泡剛買的Whittard English Rose，亞瑟回敬他要吃恩斯特弄的野果優格和覆盆子凍派。

路德維希湊近基爾伯特，他的哥哥盯著螢幕上亞瑟和恩斯特親密的合照，Covent Garden的紅磚色古雅建築及玻璃穹頂巧妙地混合在一起，古雅典的圓形石柱支撐著入口上方的維多利亞式石制欄柵，兩名笑容明澈的青年友好地並肩而立，朝鏡頭揮著手——日耳曼的未孫不得不承認這兩人站在一起是視覺享受——普魯士人笑了笑，他揉著路德維希的油背頭。

奧蒂斯還在德國，在路德維希和羅德里希的求情，還有莉莉‧馮‧謝倫伯格和貝拉‧範‧迪默兩位小姐的勸說下，亞瑟才不情願地放過薩/克/森。愛德蒙中肯地表示，這次奧蒂斯比中彩票更好運，但他跟恩斯特的事亞瑟不太喜歡。  
“我跟他打的交道比你更多，德/意/志，”愛德蒙敲著煙槍，他冷靜地分析，“恩斯特是他的親友，說不定他鍾愛恩斯特更甚於日本……他沒有反對恩斯特的娘家說法。”  
“你跟他們很相熟？”路德維希問道，荷蘭人自顧自地吸了口煙草，比利時姑娘憤怒地提醒她的哥哥會議室是禁煙場所。  
“我們多次站在同一戰線，而且亞瑟也很愛護貝拉，雖然他說這是紳士的工作，”荷蘭說，他拍打貝拉的頭，“基爾伯特，你知道亞瑟已經發了警告？”  
基爾伯特歪著頭。“本大爺也發了警告，”銀髮的男人孩子氣地笑道，“偽紳士說的，別把鼻子伸到別人家。”  
荷蘭人低笑。“他最喜歡在背後偷偷幹，”愛德蒙譏弄似的低喃，“他的妻子可送了我很多的西班牙金子，上面還有血的。#13”  
“新教的榮光女王，”基爾伯特摸著下巴，“恩斯特的約翰信差不多寄出了吧？”  
“願這不是瑪麗‧斯圖亞特的信#14，”愛德蒙沒誠意地說，基爾伯特的笑臉更明燦了：“天知道，親父保佑，只要恩斯特同意就好。”  
“那，”愛德蒙望著天花，“我們下次便能見到獨身的呂納堡石楠花，或許下次世界會議讓他出席也不錯，畢竟他也當了那腦袋沒救了的胖子的父親大半世紀。”  
“不，可憐一下本大爺的威斯特的胃，”基爾伯特果斷地拒絕，“再說，沒有本大爺的參與，就不是拿破崙的滑鐵盧了。”  
“我也在的，”荷蘭人提醒，“那矮子的義大利式法語真叫人不舒服。”  
普魯士人沒有說話，他露出幾近絕跡的銳利笑容，一陣鏽鐵的味道自他的嘴角泛開，荷蘭人給了他一個撃掌。  
“準備跟溫德貝格喝上好幾天吧，基爾伯特，”愛德蒙伸個懶腰，“貝拉，我們去吃飯。”  
突然被叫道的貝拉愕了愕，她看著荷蘭人高大的身影佇足在門前，帥氣的金髮青年不耐煩似的抱胸，還未冷掉的煙槍的金屬部份明亮。她連忙提起她的手提包，愛德蒙已經走開了些，貝拉的高跟鞋敲出急促的半分音，她叫喚著荷蘭人的清脆聲音漸漸變遠。

路德維希看著基爾伯特，彷彿在尋求他的意見——他不擅長處理家族中的瑣事，雖然他不認為當年強硬地打壓家族成員的基爾伯特會比他好——他的義大利情人親暱地蹭著他的肩膀，路德維希漫不經心地回應菲利西安諾的嘀咕，菲利西安諾倒也不介意。  
日耳曼的家族會議已經落幕了，聚集在柏林的親戚們開始散去。埃伯哈德和他的表親們一起擦拭額上的冷汗，他們需要大量的啤酒；瓦修怒氣沖沖地數落著奧地利人的老毛病，他緊握音樂家的手，把他領向最近的盥洗室；伊麗莎白對著鏡子補妝，她的唇蜜在杯子上留下許多漂亮豐美的印記，莉莉的唇上也沾了匈牙利人的淡色唇蜜。  
伊麗莎白輕輕抿唇，她朝義大利人扔出一個笑臉，義大利人的呆毛馬上沒打彩地垂下來，路德維希撫著沮喪的菲利安諾的頭，他溫柔地在菲利西安諾的耳邊囁嚅，菲利西安諾的眼睛閃爍起來。  
“真的，路特，你保證？”棕髮的青年抱著金髮的德國人，德國人害羞地點頭，菲利西安諾歡呼著，“咩，謝謝你，路特！”  
路德維希露出寵溺的笑容，菲利西安諾飛快地啄吻路德維希的臉頰，他像小兔子般蹦跳著靠近伊麗莎白，匈牙利人的手指搔著他的鼻子。

“本大爺現在便去英國，”基爾伯特交代道，他的手置在路德維希的肩膀上，“你也去嗎，威斯特？“  
“……這樣不會妨礙你跟亞瑟嗎？”路德維希反問，基爾伯特爽快地笑了幾聲；“當然不會，別忘記恩斯特也在，那傢伙不喜歡看見本大爺跟亞瑟親熱。”  
“是的？”路德維希挑起一邊的眉毛，他開啟筆電，準備和上司申請幾天的假期。  
“前夫，”基爾伯特的表情像是吞了強酸，他明顯不喜歡恩斯特和亞瑟過於親密的關係，“或是說，恩斯特不喜歡亞瑟跟別人走得太近，像是托瑪斯……蘇/格/蘭那傢伙不本大爺跟亞瑟走得太近。”  
“亞瑟比恩斯特年長？”  
“你還是把他們看成年差不大的兄弟好了，威斯特，”基爾伯特說，“恩斯特長得比較茁壯，你也是，威斯特。”  
路德維希輕哼了聲。他得到上司的准許，還有下薩克森州的州長的請求，那苦惱的男人的電郵裡用詞誠懇，行文間帶出他的擔憂和歉意，路德維希幾乎感到胃部錐子敲擊似的絞痛。年輕的德國人同情地回覆州長先生的電郵，他亦下決心要把恩斯特從倫敦帶回來，給可憐的州長先生一些安慰。  
“別忘了給奧蒂斯的上司發一封電郵，”基爾伯特提醒道，“他將會缺席好一陣子……本大爺拿三桶啤酒跟你打賭，恩斯特回來後一定甩了奧蒂斯。”  
“……怎麼你跟尼/德/蘭也這樣說？”路德維希愕然地問，“多給他們一些信心。”  
基爾伯特笑了笑，肥啾發出一聲低沈的叫聲，普魯士人沒有解答德/意/志的疑問。會議過後他們先回家收拾行裝，基爾伯特的行李箱全是德國特產的香腸，他自豪地表示他在亞瑟的家存放足夠的替換衣物，路德維希看著他衣櫃裡的中碼男裝衣物，悄悄地紅了臉。

 

>>>>

 

倫敦的晚上談不上熱鬧，尤是倫敦外郊的住宅區更是寧靜，零落的路燈照亮濕潤的石板路，開始腐爛的枯葉被他們踏在腳下，路德維希不怎習慣地皺著眉頭。基爾伯特堅持在街口下車，他平穩地走過石板路，轉進一條斜路，他們再走了十多分鐘，一道喬治時期風格的高聳圍欄猶如女王的衛兵般佇立，曲折的珊瑚石路伸展至大宅前，路德維希用力地眨動眼睛，他被那幢王家私人宮殿似的建築給嚇一跳。  
基爾伯特從口袋掏出手機，他把手機放在鑄鐵圍欄的小開關上，門鎖自動開啟，他招呼路德維希進入大宅的花園。  
“……亞瑟的家不是在諾丁山#15麼？”震驚的路德維希問道，陰冷的夜風劃過他的臉頰，“我的上帝，這是什麼？白廳？”  
“喔，威斯特，這是柯克蘭的大宅，諾丁山的是他的別墅，”基爾伯特平淡地說，“你小時候，本大爺的家也有這麼大……文化意識的地位跟什麼達宮貴人差不多，當然，有些文化意識是住在王官裡，弗朗克就是，他曾經在凡爾賽住了好幾十年。”  
“可是這也……？”  
“這是維多利亞時期的遺物，”基爾伯特解釋道，“待會兒可不要驚訝，威斯特，尤是牆上的柯克蘭掛毯。”

“這是我的榮幸，”亞瑟‧柯克蘭冷不防插話道，他支著腰站在門口，大門的燭台乘著銅金色的精繳燈飾，細長的曲線像是常春藤的支條，金色的葉子包裹著一個個細小的燈泡。英格蘭人在外面披了一件綿毛衣，他歪向一旁的笑容談不上賞心悅目，卻讓他看起來年輕不少，“你們來得真快，可是厄尼已經睡死了，那升降機沒跟過來吧？”  
“沒有，”貝什米特兄弟同時回答，他們也感到亞瑟濃厚的不滿，路德維希連忙補充：“他在柏林，方才莉茲告訴我們，她把奧蒂斯再次打暈了。”  
亞瑟露出滿意的笑容，他翠綠的明眸閃過一絲冷嘲似的啞光，基爾伯特不動聲色地肘動路德維希，示意亞瑟對奧蒂斯‧溫德貝格的厭惡。“女王保佑，”亞瑟輕喃，他退了一步，“進來吧，先生們，你們也累了。”  
“謝謝，”路德維希感激地說，他拖著行李大步邁入柯克蘭大宅裡；基爾伯特走在亞瑟後方，他關好大門，並鎖上防盜鏈子。  
“你打算讓威斯特睡在哪間客房，亞特？”基爾伯特問，亞瑟想了想，他帶著路德維希穿過走廊(德國人的目光被牆上的威廉四世和阿德萊德王后肖像畫吸引了)，上了鋪著啞釭色地毯的木制樓梯。這時德/意/志終於看到基爾伯特所說的巨大掛毯，柯克蘭的家紋像是國王的徽章般懸掛著，那金色的獅子接著玫瑰，Union Jack在牠的背後展開，路德維希的嘴巴張得大大的。  
亞瑟像是習慣來賓的反應，基爾伯特輕推著路德維希，失神的德國人停在樓梯中央。“親父保佑！”基爾伯特終於用力地拍打他的弟弟的背部，“別在這兒發呆，威斯特，給本大爺好好認路！要是在亞瑟的家迷路，本大爺也找不到你！”  
“因為你曾經在我家迷路，親愛的基爾伯特，”亞瑟好笑地搖著頭，“放心，你的房間就在恩斯特的對面，離浴室也不遠，就在轉角位。”  
“帥得跟小鳥一樣的本大爺才不會迷路！”  
“進錯了姐姐的房間的人給我閉嘴！”亞瑟喝斥道，“幸好姐姐不在，不然你的腦袋就沒了！我我我才不是擔心你！”  
“哥哥……”路德維希無奈地歎息，“你能夠細心一些嗎？”  
“帥得跟小鳥一樣的本大爺才不需要這些東西！”基爾伯特堅持道，亞瑟跟路德維希一起翻個白眼。

恩斯特‧哈特曼對路德維希的出現並不驚訝，深亞麻色頭髮的青年朝餐桌另一端的德國人點頭，好心地在廚房捧出一杯咖啡和一碟地中海風味的早餐，他不認為路德維希的胃能夠處理油膩的傳統英式早餐。路德維希謝過恩斯特，他茫然地啜著苦澀的黑咖啡，那陣強烈的味覺刺激趕跑了路德維希的睡意。  
“我的上帝！”路德維希忍不住叫道，“這不是哥哥喜歡的黑咖啡？我的舌頭，恩斯特，請把奶油和白砂糖給我。”  
恩斯特遞過兩個瓷罐和一杯清水。“抱歉，”他攪動他的加了大量砂糖的咖啡，“我還以為你的口味跟基爾伯特差不了多少，那傢伙的咖啡口味可奇特了。”  
“不，我忍受不了哥哥的咖啡，”路德維希小心地為他的咖啡調味，“再說，我比較喜歡義式咖啡。”  
“啊，可愛的小菲利西安諾，”恩斯特打趣地說，“別害羞，尊貴的德意志，這是正常的生理反應——你已經習慣菲利西安諾的口味。”  
路德維希的耳朵紅透了，恩斯特在杯子後竊笑著，他的笑容猶如柴郡貓般狡猾得意。“……哥哥和亞瑟？”路德維希嘗試轉換話題，恩斯特作出怪樣，他灰綠松石色的眼睛瞇了起來，路德維希赫然想起恩斯特伏在掩蔽物裡計算狙擊距離的樣子。  
“還在房間，”他酸酸地說，“看樣子不到正午是……好痛！”  
“你在亂扯些什麼，恩斯特？”基爾伯特拍打著恩斯特的頭，恩斯特試圖揮開他的手，“本大爺才沒有亂來！亞特還在睡，他最近累壞了，G8的炸彈事件把他跟碧翠絲嚇得不輕，善後可麻煩了。”  
“你竟然沒上了亞特？”  
“別少看本大爺的理智！”基爾伯特的眉頭一蹙，恩斯特抿拽嘴，基爾伯特擁有鋼鐵般的意志和狠辣多變的手段，恩斯特曾經切身感受他的可怕，“本大爺說一不二。”  
“……奧地利王位承繼戰爭的時候，你這混蛋毀了多少約？”恩斯特咬牙切齒地逼問，“你可知道這給人多少麻煩，你這沒誠信的傢伙！”  
“親父保佑，這是本大爺的策略！”基爾伯特反駁，恩斯特搖著頭，他叉起一塊培根送入口裡，“恩斯特，你的下巴沾了肉汁。”  
恩斯特拿起餐巾擦拭下巴。”謝啦，”恩斯特含糊地說，“那升降機混蛋給你們添麻煩了？”  
“……也不算，”路德維希遲疑地說，恩斯特咕嚕了什麼，他更用力地咀嚼他的培根，“我倒是希望你們能夠……那個……”  
“我決定為我們的關係打上休止符，”恩斯特悶悶不樂似的說，基爾伯特朝路德維希微笑，他自鳴得意的笑容讓年輕的德國人渴望把碟子敲在基爾伯特的臉上，“我已經受夠了……老子還有酒吧裡的女人，當鑽石王老五的感覺可好了！”  
“埃伯哈特？”基爾伯特試探似的問，恩斯特連忙給他的表親發了卡，“喔，亞特說你們走得很近。”  
“不，看在獅子亨利的份上，這是犯罪！”恩斯特叫道，“他可是我的朋友。”  
基爾伯特聳肩。“隨便你，”銀髮的男人說，他消失在廚房的方向，“只要你不再哭著逃到亞特的家就好，他是本大爺的兔子，不是你的娘家。”  
“喔，閉嘴，你這笨鳥！”恩斯特大聲咒罵道，他的語氣跟亞瑟相似得驚人，“亞特是我的前夫！”  
“……前夫家不是娘家，”路德維希揉著發痛的胃部，“還有，恩斯特，請問亞瑟的家有胃藥嗎？我想我需要一些。”  
“基爾伯特，看你做的好事！”

“你們都給老子閉嘴！”被吵醒的亞瑟‧柯克蘭先生在樓梯口暴躁地喝責道，“老子還要睡覺！誰再吵著老子，老子就攻打……不，是詛咒誰！”

“基爾伯特！”  
“這跟本大爺無關！”  
“……我的胃……”  
“你們這些該死的混蛋！閉嘴！”

 

>>>>  
END  
>>>>

**Author's Note:**

> #1 前夫：大不列顛及漢諾威由喬治一世到威廉四世長達123年的共主邦聯，那時這兩隻應算是結了婚吧……(兩隻受放在一起的情況是七海霸主和他的白馬，不，是他的商家，互為互利)  
> #2 Lower Saxony：德國的第二大邦，二戰結束之後，現在下薩克森邦所在區域的大部分面積屬於英佔區的管轄範圍。 由於它的地域跟曾經的漢諾威王國有多重疊，於是筆者便讓漢諾威王國作為下薩克森州的代表意識了，而漢諾威(首府)還是普英可愛的兒子阿諾德，雖然他這次是不會出場。  
> #3 漢諾威王國：漢諾威王國於普奧戰爭中支持奧地利，於戰爭結束後跟據《布拉格條約》，被兼併及降格成普魯士的漢諾威省。  
> #4 漢諾威的裙帶關係：在1814年10月的維也納會議中，為了讓英王能夠插手德意志的事務，列強同意把漢諾威升格為漢諾威王國，她的前身是不倫瑞克-卡倫貝格公國 。漢諾威與普魯士有長久的聯婚，親父的母親及祖母也是漢諾威的公主。  
> #5 1848年革命：歐洲平民與自由主義學者對抗君權獨裁的武裝革命，當時薩克森國王被迫逃離本土，通過普魯士軍隊對革命的鎮壓後才得以回到德勒斯登。 ——摘自維基百科。  
> #6 升降機：Otis是一間國際性的升降機公司的名字，薩克森同學筆者對不起你……  
> #7 韋爾夫家族(House of Welf)：那是一個源自德國的王族，這赫顯的家族曾經出過英國國王及神聖羅馬國王。  
> #8 喬治們及威廉：漢諾威跟不列顛共主邦聯時期的國王們，維多利亞女王只是大英帝國的女王，因為漢諾威不許女人當她的國王。  
> #9 傻了的國王：喬治三世在位後期飽受精神問題困擾，比方說把一株植物當成普魯士國王握手……人們在他的亡骸裡找到大量的砒霜，或許他的疾病和當時的飲食習慣及化妝品有關。  
> #10 King's German Legion (KGL)：漢諾威王國根據《易北河公約》解散旗下的軍隊，不列顛借機召募那些軍人，KGL於是正式成立。KGL在半島戰爭及滑鐵盧戰役也表現傑出……日耳曼家果然不能少看，恩斯特這樣乖巧的也能瞬間慓悍。  
> #11 Covent Garden：200多年以前發展形成，現在仍是最受觀光客喜歡的地區，劇院與特殊商店是此區的大特色，位於東側的史特蘭德是保存無數17~18世紀重要建築物文明的區域。Covent Garden的由來是因為西敏寺修道院的土地在16世紀因宗教改革而被沒收，於17世紀成為果菜市場，往後約300年成為供應庶民鮮果的地方，後來因為都市的開發，搖身一變成為市集購物商場，這裏的市集是露天的攤販，也是這裏的特色之一。——摘自維基百科  
> #12 Oxford Street：請大家把它當成港家的皇后大道，是一條繁盛的商業街。在12世紀至18世紀，牛津街為死刑犯行刑之地，絞刑架就在西端街頭大理石拱門處(Marble Arch)。 現在繁華的牛津街上，還時常有雜耍娛樂賣藝者。  
> #13 西班牙金子：在伊利莎白一世的時期，新教的尼德蘭嘗試反抗西班牙的統治，伊利莎白借用尼德蘭的反抗來削減西班牙的兵力，她不時為尼德蘭提供金錢援助，而那些金子有不少是從西班牙人手上搶來的。  
> #14 瑪麗‧斯圖亞特的信：蘇格蘭的瑪麗‧斯國亞特女王長期被軟禁在英格蘭，女王與英格蘭裡的舊教人士以密信保持聯絡，試圖暗殺伊利莎白；Sir William Walsingham一直監看著這名女王的密信，她最後被斬首。  
> #15 Notting Hill：倫敦市中心的住宅區，鄰近海德公園，交通非常方便。


End file.
